


Washed Away

by yesverygoodallright



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Makeup Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 16:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11257017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yesverygoodallright/pseuds/yesverygoodallright
Summary: Waking up with Kara’s arms wrapped around her always made her feel safe. It wasn’t until she’d fully exited sleep that the memories of the previous night came to her, making her muscles tense at the painful recollection.Established Supercorp. Lena and Kara have their first real fight, and both are in need of comfort and reassurance. Angsty smut.





	Washed Away

Waking up with Kara’s arms wrapped around her always made her feel safe. It wasn’t until she’d fully exited sleep that the memories of the previous night came to her, making her muscles tense at the painful recollection.

Their regular movie night had been interrupted by a blow-out fight, right in the middle of Mulan. They hadn’t even been paying attention to the movie. Kara had been distracted and cold since she’d arrived at Lena’s, and Lena was too busy watching Kara, searching for signs of what was bothering her.

Finally, when Kara’s breathing had slowed from its tense sighs to a calmer rhythm, Lena had reached for her hand only for Kara to jerk away from her touch. That was the unavoidable evidence that something was wrong. 

Lena had paused the movie and refused to play it until Kara talked to her, despite her harsh refusals that something was off. Finally, Kara had broken down and admitted she and Alex had had a fight at the DEO. When Lena asked her for details, that was when Kara snapped and the argument turned personal. She’d yelled at Lena to let the issue be, Lena’d yelled back at her that she couldn’t while Kara was turning her anger at it onto her.

Suddenly, the couple was engaged in an all-out airing of their grievances, bringing up stupid things, silly, forgotten things, to hurl at the other. The pressure had been allowed to build to the point where it needed to be released.

But release it did, and as their voices became spent from shouting and their eyes were puffy from crying, their anger slowly died down until the only things left on their lips were apologies. Apologies for starting the fight, continuing it, escalating it, for saying things they didn’t mean, at least not in the way that they’d said it. 

Kara had made them tea and talked Lena through the original instigator of the argument, trying to explain how she was feeling and why she’d been in a bad mood all night. Lena’d took the warm cup gratefully into both hands and told her about what she’d felt and why she had problems letting things like that go.

They’d finally ended up in bed together, Kara pulling Lena in to be her little spoon like she knew she preferred. They’d said goodnight to each other, that they loved the other, but as they both laid awake listening to the other breathe, there was still an air of tension weighing down on top of them.

So when Lena woke up, her first conscious thought was to worry about how Kara would feel the morning after their first serious fight. Would she resent her for what she’d said? Was this the first crack in the foundation that kept them together?

Feeling suddenly claustrophobic, and worried she might cry, Lena carefully extricated herself from Kara’s arms. She padded softly across the floor to the ensuite bathroom. Clicking the door shut behind her, Lena stepped out of her clothes and into the shower, letting the cold water jolt her awake before it warmed up on her skin.

Letting steam fill her lungs, Lena drew deep breaths, focusing on the grounding sensation of the water running down her body. Ducking her hair beneath the shower head, she allowed the streams to spill down her face. Quietly, trembling sobs shuddered through her body. It wasn’t nearly as bad as the night before, but the remaining anxiety buzzing in her limbs needed to be set free.

It took her a little while to notice Kara in the bathroom with her. She was tapping on the frame of the door, respectfully averting her eyes.

“Lena?” she asked hesitantly. “Is it okay if I come in?”

Lena swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded. Then, not sure if Kara could see that through the foggy glass, called out to her. “Yes, it’s fine. You can come in here, if you want.”

Kara nodded her head and Lena watched the foggy image of her girlfriend through the glass remove her clothes and join her in the shower.

Lena was about to open her mouth to say something, anything to fill the silence, when Kara took her by the shoulders and turned her around, pressing her lips against hers roughly. Lena immediately accepted the action with a low moan, melting eagerly into her touch. Even so, Kara pulled away by an inch, whispering into her still parted lips “Is this okay? I’m sorry if that was too much.”

She’d barely gotten out the last syllable before Lena returned her kiss, deepening it with a firm push of her tongue. She took Kara’s still mostly dry hair in her hands and pulled her against her, tilting her head to move steadily against Kara’s lips. Their tongues traced each other’s lightly, Lena pulling back to take Kara’s lower lip between her teeth.

The aggressive action sparked another flame of hunger inside Kara, who moved to regain control by pushing Lena up against the cool tiles of the shower. Lena groaned, the chill of the stone and the heat of the water still prickling against her skin heightening the feeling in her body, accentuating every touch that Kara now trailed down from her neck to her hipbones. Kara’s thumbs coursed over Lena’s breasts, rough pads dragging across Lena’s nipples. 

Lena gasped and raised one leg to hitch it around Kara’s waist. Kara grabbed Lena’s ass in response, pulling her against her hips and trailing her hand down her thigh until she gripped it there, helping to keep her steady. Lena wasn’t worried in the slightest about slipping with Kara there. Her strength and reflexes never ceased to turn her on. 

Kara ground her thigh against Lena’s clit, rocking firmly back and forth while her free hand massaged Lena’s breast, periodically tugging at her hardened nipple. Lena drew shaking breaths, unable to return the kisses that Kara placed along her throat for it. 

Suddenly, Kara was trembling too, and Lena knew it wasn’t for the right reason. She forced herself out of her bliss to take Kara’s face in her hands, tilting her head back to look her in the eyes. Kara’s eyes were red and brimming with tears. Lena’s forehead creased with worry as Kara stilled her movements.

“Kara, stop,” she said gently, though Kara already had by that point. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m sorry,” Kara shook her head, turning away, ashamed.

“No, don’t be sorry,” Lena tutted, stroking Kara’s hair away from her face. “We can stop whenever you want, you know that.”

“Not- not about that,” Kara struggled to get out. “I’m sorry about last night. About everything.”

Lena wrapped her arms around Kara, water splashing down on them, warming them both. “I’m sorry too,” she whispered into her hair.

Kara sniffed. “I don’t want to make you cry,” she choked.

“You don’t.”

“I did though,” she said, nodding. “I did.”

Lena’s heart ached for the girl in her arms. She knew then that she didn’t have to worry about Kara hating her, pushing her away. Not her Kara. The only thing she was concerned with was making sure Kara knew that she didn’t have to worry about Lena either.

“Hey,” Lena pulled back, forcing Kara to meet her eyes. “Look at me. We fought. It’s okay, it happens. You make me so happy, okay?” Lena’s voice wavered with tears as Kara pulled her lower lip between her teeth, trying to hold back her emotions and failing. “So,” Lena kissed her cheek. “Fucking,” she kissed her forehead. “Happy,” she kissed her lips and Kara surged to meet her. “I love you,” she said breathlessly.

“I love you too,” Kara replied.

This time when they kissed neither of them pulled back. Their hands wandered aimlessly over each other’s body, Lena’s coming to rest with one knotted in Kara’s hair, the other rubbing and teasing Kara’s breast. Kara, already worked up from touching Lena, finally slipped her fingers between Lena’s folds and brought her wetness over her clit to slick her attentions.

Lena’s wail of pleasure echoed off the walls, her legs weakening for a moment before Kara took her thigh again and held her steady. She stroked her fingers roughly against Lena’s clit, aching to be as close to her, as connected, as possible. She wanted to hear Lena lose control and feel her respond to her touch. She changed patterns on Lena’s clit regularly, trying not to let her get used to any of them, focusing her attention near the top where she knew Lena liked it.

Soon enough, the bathroom was filled with Lena’s wanton cries. Her cheeks flushed with heat as her orgasm approached, but just before she went over the edge, Kara grabbed her hips roughly and turned her around. She used her one hand to widen Lena’s stance, spreading her legs open for her before pinning her shoulders to the wall. The other drove two fingers deep inside her in one soaking wet thrust.

Lena screamed, both farther from coming than she had been and closer to a more intense orgasm than she’d had in a while. Kara slammed her hand into Lena, shaking her body with each motion. She slid her other hand between Lena’s legs to stroke her clit in firm circles.

Lena barely managed to form words through her moans. “Kara,” she whimpered. “Stop.”

Instantly, Kara held where she was, eyes filled with worry. “I’m so sorry! Are you okay?”

“I’m okay, I’m okay,” Lena hushed out quickly, in a hurry to settle Kara’s fears. “I want to look at you when it happens. I want to touch you too.”

Kara groaned with desire and spun Lena around. She pushed her fingers back inside her and resumed her punishing pace. Lena gasped and quickly brought her hand down to Kara’s centre, stroking her firmly, walking the line between ravishing her and teasing her. Kara jerked her hips at the feeling, just enough pressure to drive her quickly to the brink without being too harsh.

Both girls shuddered with sensation, Lena soon feeling a wave of ecstasy roll over her. Her pussy throbbed as her muscles rippled inside her. Every touch was delicious agony.

Somehow, she managed to keep her shaking fingers on Kara, gliding up and down, playing with pressure, coaxing Kara’s own orgasm from her. Kara’s voice stuttered and whimpered out in her throat, Her strangled moans coming in staccato bursts as Lena’s fingers took what was theirs.

They gripped desperately at each other as they came, their lips on each other’s though too breathless to kiss. When the waves of pleasure had subsided, they kept holding each other, holding themselves together as much as the other.

Lena kissed carefully at Kara’s exposed neck. “Hey,” she spoke softly into her. They tilted back and Lena offered Kara a kind smile. “I love you.”

Kara returned the smile, allowing herself to move away from her tears. “I love you too.”

They kissed gently, in no rush even as the water began to cool. 

“We’re okay, right?” Kara asked shyly.

“We’re okay,” Lena affirmed.


End file.
